


All A Lie

by Damon_Baird



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird





	All A Lie

The seventeen high school students each stared at each other after hearing what they were supposed to do while trapped within the academy. Among the seventeen students was a dark blue haired girl, her hand firmly gripping the silver chain that hung around her neck. Her outfit was themed around her special talent of being able to persuade people, a large speech bubble on her shirt that had YOU'RE WRONG written in it. She wore an ordinary pair of blue jeans, a plaid black and white button up shirt tied around her waist. a ribbon matching the plaid shirt was tied in a bow to keep her hair up in a ponytail.

"Man, this is kind of exciting, isn't it?" The purple haired boy standing next to her chuckled. "I mean, who knows when the murder will happen or who it will be?"


End file.
